


Picture Perfect

by quillsforfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillsforfiction/pseuds/quillsforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs photos for an exhibit so he decided to walk around the park and wait for something/someone to inspire him. Luckily, there came an attractive man in a trench coat who easily sparked Dean's interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> My very first destiel smut fic that's long overdue. Feel free to speak your minds. Tell me your thoughts for my writing's improvement via email or the comment section. Enjoy, reader.

Appreciating nature has always been Castiel Novak's pastime, mostly because it has the ability to momentarily replace his thoughts of problems with those of beauty. So, it only made perfect sense that he's always strolling around the park just two blocks away from his apartment. This time, however, he found himself in a park at a different town, thousands of blocks away from the comfort of his apartment. He wouldn't be there if he hasn't stupidly mistaken his niece's birthday to be on that day, when it's really one week later. 

So, there he was, crossing a bridge on top of a river in a park that he's barely familiar with, still dressed in the suit and trench coat that he didn't have the time to change out of. From where he was standing, he could oversee the entire place. There were only almost two dozen of people there with him. Most were families with little children playing around, some were couples holding hands, some were resting alone or taking pictures of the surroundings, like the man sitting on the stone railing of the bridge.

Castiel suddenly realized that the man's camera was pointed at him, or at least near him, making him anxious that he's maybe blocking his shot of the view so he quickly stepped away and walked off the bridge. He decided to rest for a while when he found an empty bench under the shade of a huge tree.

 

-

 

Dean Winchester spends most of his time at his Uncle Bobby's garage or at the Roadhouse, and very rarely goes to the park. His gigantic smart-ass of a younger brother, Sam, however, managed to make him join in an art exhibit held by his college alma mater.

  
"I know wanted to join, Dean. I've seen you look at the sign up sheet and their fliers more than a dozen times. I just gave you a lil' push, that's all," his brother had innocently told him. "A little push" would've been to try to convince Dean to join, but what Sam did was he "secretly borrowed" (or so he said) Dean's camera -which he uses to take random pictures as a hobby for- and had some photos developed, gave them to the exhibit director (which, to Dean's disbelief, the director loved), and signed him up for good.

Dean doesn't really take pictures professionally, he just likes capturing random natural moments on film. Left with no choice but to go with the flow that Sam is responsible of, he decided to roam around town to look for inspiration.

He ended up at the local park come afternoon, sitting on the bridge, using his camera as a telescope to look at the birds perched on trees. Suffice it to say, his day was about to end fruitless when his view was blocked by the back of a man's head. Dean zoomed out until he could see half of the person's body. The man's dark hair looked like it hasn't been combed for days, and his clothes were unreasonably warm. Dean was just wearing shirt and jeans and he was already feeling hot. He could just imagine how the guy in the trench coat must feel, specially with the sunlight beaming down on him.

The man looked around, giving Dean a view of the frown on his brows, the blue of his eyes, the dryness of his lips and the lines on his face. Just like that, something inside Dean made him snap a photo.

  
-

  
A few minutes after Castiel has settled into his seat, someone sat on the other bench just beside his. He risked a glimpse. It was the man from the bridge. His camera hung from its strap around his neck as he held two bottles of water in his hands. Castiel sat back and checked his phone. 4:50 pm, no messages.

The man beside him cleared his throat then held out a bottle of water to Castiel. Unsure, Castiel looked at the bottle then at the man, who was looking ahead and not at him. Seconds later when he still hasn't made a move, the man leaned the elbow of his offered hand on his knee.

"Have it," he said as he turned to look at Castiel.

It was the first time Castiel truly looked at the stranger. His first thought was how the man must only be a few years younger than him, and the next was how thankful this person must be for his genes. He may have stared at him a couple of seconds too long.

As he couldn't think of why he shouldn't accept the offered free water, he took it.  
"Thanks." He said as he twisted the cap and drank, suddenly realizing how thirsty he was. When he was wiping his lips with a sleeve, the other man offered his hand.

  
"I'm Dean," he flashed a smile, "Dean Winchester."

  
Castiel took his hand and gave a firm shake, "Castiel Novak."

"Nice to meet you, Cas. Sorry for turning out of the blue but I wanted to ask you something." Dean leaned both his elbows on his knees and stared up at Cas intently.

Now, Castiel has seen jades during his many museum trips, and Dean, whoever this stranger with beautiful features might be, may just have jades for eyes.

 

Dean continued, "I don't wanna creep you out, but I wanted to ask if you'd be okay if your picture were to be posted as a part of an art exhibit."  
Castiel frowned. He wasn't sure what to expect a stranger in a park to want to talk to him about, but he's certain it wasn't this.

 

"Are you serious?" He asked, expecting Dean to suddenly laugh and say that this was all a prank. "Me? My photo? An exhibit?"

"Yeah, why not? Here, let me show you." Dean turned his camera on and started clicking some buttons. "I was able to take a very good picture of you before on that bridge-," he winced, "yeah I know that sounds creepy, I heard it, too." He stood up and nodded at the bench where Cas was sitting. "May I?"

  
Castiel nodded, so Dean sat beside him. He faced the small screen on his camera to Castiel and raised one hand up, "I swear it's for an exhibit. I'll delete it if you want me to. Scout's honor."

Cas squinted at the picture of him in the process of turning around; his back was on the camera, his head was turned sideways, and his hair looked like crap. So this is how I probably look right now, Cas thought with a slight sigh.

  
Dean leaned in to also see the picture. "It's beautiful, see?" Your hair and coat ruffling in the wind, the sunlight bouncing on your baby blue eyes, the shadows emphasizing the contours of your face, the way you're in contrast with your surroundings. I can still go on."

Castiel felt Dean's eyes leave the screen and settle on his face. He involuntarily swallowed, eyes glued to the picture.

Dean continued, "A man in a trench coat, looking lost in the park, near-sunset. As I said, beautiful."

  
When Castiel turned to look at him, Dean suddenly noticed how close he's been leaning. He blinked in surprise, then sat up. "So, what do you say?" He turned the camera off and let it rest on his chest again. Castiel has never had someone look at him in such a detailed fashion, so he didn't quite know just what to say.

"What kind of exhibit?" was all he could think of.

  
Dean smiled, "Care to hear about it? I can tell you everything over dinner. I know a good place just outside."

Castiel's mind thought about a hundred things he has to consider. Like how this man could be an axe murderer, or how unfamiliar this town is to him and he might have a hard time finding his way back to his hotel, but before he could even make a well-thought final decision, he found himself say, "Dinner sounds great."

  
-

  
"You're not from around here, are you, Cas?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Suit and a trench coat?" Dean chuckled, "you're dressed warm enough for five people in this town."

It was the first time since Castiel got there that he actually noticed how different his attire was in comparison to the locals, and how totally unnecessary his coat was. "Oh," he said, sheepishly. "I didn't have time to change." He shrugged off his coat and hung it on the back of his chair.

Dean clasped his hands and rested them on the table. "What brings you to our humble li'l town, anyway?"

"It's this stupid mistake. I was knee-deep in work when I thought that I forgot that my niece's birthday was today, so I flew in as fast as I could. I didn't even realize that it's actually next week until I got to my hotel room." Cas smiled at his own foolishness.

"Thousands of miles just for a mistaken birthday? Some uncle you are."

"I haven't been to her birthday for years. I promised I'd come this time. I keep my promises," Castiel explained as a waiter approached their table and served them two orders of "Dean's usual." It seems that Dean's a resident at this burger place, contrary to what Castiel first thought. One would easily think that it's Dean's first time eating in there, judging by the exited smile plastered on his face as he stared down at the ginormous burger and pile of fries.

"So, about the exhibit..." Cas started after they've taken a couple of bites. Dean wasn't kidding when he said they were one of the bests.

"Right," Dean said after gulping his beer. "You see, my brother forced me into the university's annual art exhibit. Apparently, even the alumni can try to sign up." He took a flier from his back pocket and handed it to Cas. "This is legit, no funny business. It's next month...if you're interested to check it out."

"Maybe I will," Cas muttered, more to himself rather than Dean, as he read about the whereabouts of the event. He looked up from the piece of paper and saw the other man smiling at him, his almost-finished burger just halfway to his curved lips.

"What?" Cas asked, suddenly feeling like he has something smothered on his face.

Dean's smile remained unfading. "So you're okay? With me using your picture for the exhibit, I mean."

Castiel would've scratched the back of his neck if his hands weren't greasy, so he just shyly averted his gaze. "Uh, yes, I guess so," he looked at Dean and gave a small smile, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

 

-

 

After an argument of who'll pay for dinner, which ended up with Dean taking out his wallet, they were back walking on the streets. The sun had set while they were busy chatting in the diner, so the faint lights from the streetlamps, buildings and the moon were the only ones lighting their way as they walked side-by-side.

"Is this what you normally do, Dean?" Castiel asked as he matched his companion's steps. "You take photographs of random people then ask for their permission over burgers?"

"Ah, you caught me," Dean raised his hands in a jest. "But only to good-looking, photogenic guys." Dean winked, causing Castiel to blush and hope that the lights were dim enough to cover it up.

"Have you always been such a smooth talker?" He asked with a smile, glancing sideways at Dean.

"My answer remains the same: only to good-looking, photogenic guys."

Cas rolled his eyes, but he still couldn't get the smile off his face. "Whatever," was all he could muster to say at that moment.

 

After a couple of conversations that revolved around the most random of topics, they both realized that they were walking towards nowhere. Cas also voiced out that he had no idea how to get back to the hotel he's staying at. To which, Dean replied, "That's just a few minutes away. I can walk you."

"You don't have to. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"You won't. My apartment's along the way, then I can point you to your destination."

 

Around ten minutes later, Dean slowed to a stop in front of a one storey building.

"You live here?" Cas looked in through the large glass taking up a whole wall. The inside was decorated with gold and brown paint, tables and chairs.

"Ha, I wish," Dean said. "They serve the best hot chocolate and pudding. Ever. Do you mind if we stop by for a sec? My fridge just ran out of chocolates."

Castiel shook his head and pushed the door open, "I'd like to try it out. Maybe buy some for my niece, too. Let's see if it's as good as you say it is."

They entered the shop, to where Dean was greeted by the owner herself. They were even on a first name basis, Cas noticed. With all the food stores Dean frequents, he could only wonder how that man's managing to stay fit.

 

By the time they were out of the shop, Cas has managed to buy five packs of pudding, choco-hazelnut spread, two boxes of assorted chocolates and random pastries that he thought looked good. Dean decided to open up box of what he bought and shared it with Cas, much like how he did so with the bottle of water.

They took turns getting a piece, picking them with their eyes closed then saying how they thought the taste was. When they reached the door to Dean's apartment, they have finished an entire box.

"Here's my stop," Dean said as he unlocked the door. "Do you want some water first? I don't know about you but the sweetness is making my throat itchy."

"Yes, please, if it's alright."

Dean smiled, pushing the door open, "Okay then, come in."

Dean's apartment was as ordinary as one can be, except for the printed-out photos of different sizes scattered all over the couch.

"Sorry 'bout the mess. I didn't have time to tidy up," he said, sheepishly. He set aside his camera then led the both of them to the kitchen, where he stored his newly-bought food in the fridge.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said, glancing at his guest.

Castiel sat on a dining chair, placing his stuff on the floor. "Nice place. How long have you been here?"

Dean placed two pieces each of spoons, glasses of water, and pudding on the table, then sat on a chair next to Cas'. "Thanks. It's been five year, ever since I went to college."

"Alone?"

"Yeah," Dean took a glass, which Cas mirrored. "Sammy, my younger brother, currently lives in a dorm. we just meet up on our free time."

Cas lifted the glass to his lips and drank, feeling the water soothe the feeling of hoarseness forming in his throat. Dean couldn't help it as his gaze traveled from Cas' dry lips to his throat, bobbing up and down with every gulp. When he has finished drinking, Dean quickly averted his gaze and drank his own water.

"Yeah, you mentioned him before. Law student, right?" Castiel asked after wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

Dean nodded as he put down his glass and picked up the pudding. He opened it and offered it to Cas. "Try it," he said.

Castiel took the pudding, their hand momentarily making contact. He watched as Dean opened the other one and started eating. He followed suit, finding the desert to his liking.

"This, this is great," Cas smiled, motioning at the now-empty container.

"Told you so," Dean smiled back.

"I'm having another one." Cas started fishing for the pudding in his own paper bag. He looked up, "You want another?"

"Why not?"

Castiel took out two and tried to open one after the other while holding them both. When he was trying to open the second one, however, the first one that he has opened fell on his suit, spilling its slimy contents on his tie and suit jacket.

"Fuck," he cursed, trying to get the food off his clothing with his hands.

Dean couldn't help but laugh, even as he rushed to get some tissue. He bent in front of Castiel and gently wiped at his clothing.

"Sorry, I made a mess," Cas winced as he felt the coolness of the pudding slowly seep into his shirt. Dean just laughed, clearly amused as Cas kept on saying apologies. He pulled a chair and sat facing Cas, their knees touching.

"It's like hanging out with a baby in a trench coat," he said with a smile as he took one of Castiel's chocolate-covered hands, to which the other man didn't protest to. He was too stunned to make a witty remark, and all he noticed were the lines beside Dean's eyes as he smiled, the amount of freckles he has, and the feeling of warmth from his hands.

Dean was about to wipe on Castiel's fingers with the tissues when he got some of the chocolate on his own finger. Instinctively, Dean licked the spot of pudding off it like a little kid. He wouldn't even have thought of how it looked like until he caught sight of Cas, whose eyes were focused on his mouth and seemed to have stopped breathing.

Without thinking for another second, Dean dropped the tissues and kissed Castiel's knuckles, then licked the pudding off the side of the man's hand slowly before sucking on his little finger.

Dean looked up at Cas, whose eyes were opened wide as they stared at what Dean was doing, as he felt Dean's hot, moist mouth on his skin. He saw him swallow once, but he didn't do or say anything until Dean was sucking on his thumb and playing with it with his tongue.

Cas slowly moved his hand towards himself, using his index finger as a hook under Dean's chin to also move him along. Cas leaned in and met Dean's face halfway, making eye contact until their noses were touching and Cas could count every freckle on Dean's cheeks.

Castiel took out his thumb from between Dean's mouth and replaced it with his lips, eyes fluttering close as he felt the man's plump lips touch his. Dean put one hand at the back of his neck, pulling him close while expertly maneuvering his tongue into Cas' mouth. He put his other hand on Cas' thigh, rubbing up and down.

Every kiss and flick of their tongues tasted like chocolate. And when Cas broke the kiss, it was only for the both of them to stand, and for him to pin Dean on the nearest wall.

"I believe what you said," Cas panted as he trailed kisses from Dean's clean-shaven jaw up to his earlobe.

"Ah, fuck," Dean moaned a Cas put his leg in between Dean's, rubbing slowly at his growing erection. "About what?" He managed.

"Greatest chocolate shop ever," Cas smeared some pudding from his other hand onto Dean's lower lip before licking it with the tip of his tongue then sucking on t.

Dean smiled as he moved his hands to Cas' butt, kneading. He leaned down and kissed Cas' neck, now using his hands to blindly loosen his tie and unbutton his suit jacket.

Cas leaned his head back with a low moan as Dean hit a sensitive spot beside his throat. He put his hands underneath Dean's shirt, earning a shiver from the man as he began feeling the toned muscles with his fingers, just roaming around to every bit of bare skin he could hold.

"Get this off," Dean breathed as he tugged on Cas' suit jacket. Cas took his hands off Dean and quickly did as he was told while Dean took his own shirt off and threw it on the floor.

Castiel has just successfully unbuttoned his white shirt, and was about to take it and his tie off when Dean pulled him closer and pressed their hips together even more, brushing their clothed erections together.

"Keep your shirt and tie on," Dean whispered, putting his hands back on Cas' ass and sucking on his neck.

"Mmm, kinky," Castiel smiled. He pressed one hand on the wall and pushed himself away a bit, so he could use his other hand to locate the fly of Dean's jeans.

"This okay?" Cas asked, his fingers ready to unzip.

"Fuck. Yes." He felt Dean him smile against the skin of his neck. Without another second lost, Castiel opened his fly wide.

Dean put his mouth back on Cas', his fingers trailing down Cas' spine before moving to unbutton his pants. Dean broke the kiss, his chest heaving on time with Cas'.

"Clear up the table, I'm getting the supplies." He kissed Cas' cheek then jogged away.

Cas wasted no time and put the glassware and empty pudding containers on the sink. His mind was an array of lust and some kind of disbelief since he didn't think that the night would turn out this way. However, he had no time to process this train of thought when Dean, whose eyes were as hungry as Cas could only think his own were, reappeared and placed the condoms and lube on the corner of the table.

Castiel quickly pulled him close and kissed him, aggressively this time, with his hands on the cut of his hips. Dean kissed him back with the same intensity, his fingers combing through his hair. Cas tugged on Dean's pants and underwear.

"Off," he said in a throaty voice before taking off his own. Dean pulled off the last of his clothing, adding them to the pile on the floor. He backed up until his back hit a chair, while pulling on Cas' tie for him to follow. Dean pushed the chair out of the way so his back was against the edge of the table.

Cas pressed his body closer to him, their dicks, both hard and starting to leak pre-come, pressed between them. Dean moaned at the contact, then started to stroke them both. Cas' breath hitched, then he hung his head on the crook of Dean's neck as he started to move his hips in time with his hand. He began to lick up Dean's jaw then put his mouth near his ear. "Want some pudding?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm," Dean hummed and nodded.

"Up on the table, soldier," Cas commanded as he reached for the pudding. Dean followed and sat, the table cold on his bare ass. Castiel climbed up after him, kneeling on the table with Dean naked underneath him. He smiled as he pushed Dean down until he was lying on his back, then positioned the both of them to be on the center of the table. He sat just below Dean's hips, so their cocks were brushing with every move. Dean gave a lopsided smile at the sight of Cas wearing only an unbuttoned chocolate-stained long-sleeved shirt and a loosened-up necktie.

Castiel opened the container and used his index and middle fingers to sloppily smear the chocolate from the top of Dean's sternum down to his belly button. Dean took his hand after he threw the container away, and sucked and licked on his chocolate-covered fingers. Cas smiled as he leaned his face closer to Dean's, using his other hand to support his upper body weight.

'You really like their chocolate pudding, huh?" Cas said with a smile before placing a kiss on the tip of Dean's freckled nose.

Dean let go of Cas' fingers and pulled Cas' face closer by putting a hand on the side of his face. "I just really, really like your long finger," Dean replied before crashing their lips together.

Cas pulled away after only a few seconds. Dean tried to kiss him again by extending his neck, but his lips were already out of reach and on the start of the trail of chocolate on Dean's chiseled chest. His tongue licked down the middle of Dean's chest then took a detour to one of his nipples. Dean arched his back and moaned as Cas sucked on it then did the same to the other one. He went back to the trail, kissing, licking and lightly grazing his teeth down to Dean's navel, causing Dean's cock to twitch and for him to mutter a curse under his breath.

Dean reached blindly for the lube and a condom as Cas trailed kisses back up to his neck while stroking both of their cocks in a slow pace. "Cas," Dean called, but it came out as a moan. He was holding the lube up for Cas to see. "What do you want? I'm okay with anything." Dean managed, his free hand moving towards Cas' hips.

Cas looked at the bottle Dean was holding and thought for a second before getting it from him. He kissed Dean on the lips once before getting off him and positioning himself between Dean's legs. Cas caressed Dean's inner thigh while he popped the lid open with one hand. Dean spread his legs wider for easier access. Cas put a generous amount of lube on his index and middle finger then let some drop on the rim of Dean's hole. He set the bottle aside then kissed Dean on the mouth, their tongues slick against each other's, before Cas inserted his index finger into Dean, fucking his hole slowly, causing Dean's breathing to roughen. He soon replaced the finger with the middle one, setting the pace a bit faster for a couple of seconds then abruptly pulling his finger out and at the same time, breaking the kiss. Dean grunted in protest as Cas put on some more lube on his fingers. He kissed Dean on the lips then hung his head above Dean's, their noses touching each other's cheeks, before slowly inserting two fingers. Dean moaned and clutched a hand on Cas' arm. Cas took his time, experimentally bending his fingers in an attempt to find Dean's prostate gland. When the tip of his middle finger did so, Dean's eyes fluttered close.

"There, fuck, Cas," Dean groaned, so Cas fucked him with his fingers faster, hitting the same spot again and again. Cas smiled as Dean's breath and tangled moans touched his cheek. He slowed down the pace, scissored his fingers then sat up again. Dean opened his eyes and tore the condom's wrapper with his teeth while Cas moved his fingers to stroke Dean's dick a couple of times.

"Cas," Dean called, his voice wrecked. He grabbed a fistful of Cas' hair and lightly tugged on it for him to bring his head up. Cas obliged, moving up until his face was just inches away from Dean's. "Yes?" He asked.  
Dean stared intently into his eyes, pupils blown and even hungrier. He lowered Cas' head until his mouth was on Cas' ear. "Fuck me hard on this table," he said, making Cas' cock to twitch.

"I promise I'll fuck you hard." Cas kissed him on the cheek then took the condom from Dean. Cas settled himself between Dean's legs then raised them on his shoulders before rolling the condom on. He put lube in his hand and slickened his cock.

Cas guided its tip to the rim of Dean's hole, testing him by slowly pushing i. When his dick was halfway in, he held onto Dean's thighs then inserted it all the way as deep as he could. Cas moaned loudly as he felt Dean's warmth surround the entirety of his dick. Dean used one hand to clutch at the edge of the table and used the other to give attention to his own erection. Cas pulled out almost entirely before going in deep again. "Fuck, Dean," Cas moaned as he squeezed Dean's thighs. He started on a slow pace that quickly turned faster. He watched Dean as he fucked into him, his eyes were shut close and he was biting his lower lip as he stroke his dick on a pace matching Cas' thrusts.

Cas went faster while still fucking Dean deeply, causing Dean to use both his hands to clutch on the edges of the table. Cas kissed Dean's leg before stopping and pulling out. Dean opened his eyes to see what was going on as Cas gently put down his legs and climbed off the table. "Come here," Cas panted, his voice rough. He tugged on Dean's leg, "Hurry, off the table."  
Dean got up and stood in front of Cas, but before he had time to ask what was going on, Cas whirled him around and bent him over the table.

Dean chuckled, "God, I thought you were done."

"I haven't fucked you good yet," Cas said as he slickened his cock again with more lube. He parted Dean's legs then guided his cock down the middle of Dean' butt cheeks with his hand. He bent over and kissed the back of Dean's shoulder before slipping into him again. "I always keep my promises," he smiled, slamming into Dean fast and hard, holding onto his hips

Cas slightly changed his angle and found Dean's prostate, causing Dean to squirm and grip hard at the table as Cas was thrusting deeper and faster in that same angle.

"Ah, fuck yeah, fuck, fuck, Cas," Dean groaned over and over until the words he were saying disappeared into grunts and groans. Dean took one hand off the table and began to stroke himself on the same pace, and soon enough, he was coming hard and shaking as he shot cum on the table and his hand.

Holding onto Dean's hips and head rested on Dean's shoulder, Cas gave a few more deep thrusts unil he reached his own climax, moaning Dean's name. He pulled out and placed kisses on Dean's back. Dean turned around to face Cas, tugged on his neck tie and kissed him. "Holy fuck, Mr. Novak," Dean panted, resting his forehead on Cas'.

"Photogenic and good in bed," Dean said with a smile. He kissed Cas one more time then pulled away.

"Technically, I'm good on the table," Cas winked.

"Yes, you are," Dean said approvingly, looking Cas from head to toe as he picked up the clothes he had discarded, then put on his boxers.

"I'll help with the clean-up after I get dressed," Cas volunteered as he slipped into his own boxers.

"I'd appreciate it if the person helping me clean up is shirtless," Dean winked, "and Cas, you're not gonna get out of here with chocolate on your clothes, so strip."

Cas rolled his eyes but obeyed, taking off his dirty shirt and tie.

"That's better," Dean said with a smile, slapping Cas' butt as he passed a damp rag to him.

 


End file.
